Raccoon City Junior High
by Olivia J. Virna
Summary: After having the crap scared out of them while working on the "Mansion incident", S.T.A.R.S. have retired... and come back as teachers! Enter the life of Julie Barks, a poor American student who landed herself in Raccoon City Junior High


The smell of Subway, the feeling of text books, the sight of violence, the sound of the bell, the taste of pizza. Yeah, I guess junior high just can't be all that bad. But then again, this isn't an ordinary junior high. Raccoon City Junior High is the most wacked up school the Earth has ever seen. Oh, and the teachers!!! They used to be cops, yeah, from the Raccoon City Police Department, and when you ask a question, they snap back at you as if they were going to kill you. This school just happens to consist 5 teams: Team Biotechnic, Team Agent, Team Nemesis, Team Veronica, and Team Arklay. I just happened to land myself on Team Biotechnic. One stripper, one midget, one ex PE teacher and, an ex navy pilot. This just in, they really do find teachers off the street!  
  
Miss Jill Valentine, our English teacher is nice, but she isn't exactly. PG- 13 rated. She's my favorite teacher though. After all, I am a girl, and everybody else, it's nice to have at least one girl teacher to be able to go to when things get rough.  
  
Ah, yes, Ms. Rebecca Chambers. She's very nice, and she is great to talk to. Sure she's like a cheerleader, but it's not all that bad. She's the one teacher you come to when you've hurt yourself- physically or mentally. She's more of your friend than your teacher, and I guess that looses her respect for some odd reason.  
  
Mr. Chris Redfield is the total hunk. All the girls want to date him, and all the guys want to be him. So basically he's Miss Valentine, without tits. Then again, Mr. Redfield can be an interesting sort. He's the nice, buddy buddy type person, but if you make him made, just prepare for all hell to arise! Other than that, he's a cool Math teacher.  
  
Prof. Albert Wesker, now that's not a name you here often! Prof. Wesker is definitely the bad boy Science teacher; the kind that most girls love but the others just want to strangle. Yeah, he's a really tough teacher, and he gets on my nerves constantly. Even though I hate him with a passion, he has always treated me with respect.  
  
General Barry Burton. now he's a trip. He's very buddy buddy with Mr. Redfield, but also just a real pain in the ass. He's very rough, but an exceptional PE teacher. I have lots of respect for him though.  
  
And how could I forget Mr. Joseph Frost, my elective teacher. He teaches metal, and is very good with his hands. He's cool for the most part, but he can also raise hell easily.  
  
Ah, what a great pair these teachers are. I guess they aren't that bad, but then again, I'm a kiss up, so they have to be wonderful! Just 1 more day left, just 1 more day!!! But I'll miss them so much! I wonder how my last day of school will be.  
  
To be continued...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Julie Barks  
  
Team Biotechnic  
  
June 6th, last day of school  
  
9:54 a.m.  
  
Math Class  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
God, today is going by so long! Yeeesh!!!! It's June 6th, thus it's the last day of school, and boy these teachers couldn't make it anymore miserable for us. I've been in school now for about *looks at watch* a good hour and 14 minutes and it's felt like FOREVER!!!  
  
"Miss Julie Barks, do I need to send you to detention for interupting my class?" Mr. Redfield yelled as he tapped his pencil harshly on his desk. God, what a dickhead...  
  
"Umm... no sir, sorry sir, I promise it won't happen again." I said sweetly.  
  
"Good, because it is the last day of school. I would HATE to have you get after-school detention." Mr. Redfield gave me a sly grin and I knew I was in for trouble. "Now class, I realize that it's the last day of school, but I realize that you students won't be doing a lot of math over the summer..."  
  
Sweet schnizlick, of course we won't. We're kids, we don't care about Math. And ewwww... *looks over at a group of girls drooling over Mr. Redfield* Oh paleease....  
  
"So, we're going to start this class off with a few warm-ups!" Mr. Redfield has really got this class rolling [our eyes]! *rolls eyes*  
  
"Oh, Mr. Redfield, I'll do it!" Kasy Lirings, the most popular (and biggest bitch) of our school was the first to volunteer, and of course, her gang of other popular twits volunteered right after her.  
  
"Ok, Kasy, Mandy, Jennifer, and Kelly, my four best students..." Mr. Redfield began.  
  
Bull shit! They're all getting D's in this class, while I'm getting a B+ and my best friend is getting an A! God, Mr. Redfield is such an ass...  
  
"You four can do these problems on the board." Mr. Redfield finished.  
  
Ohhhh thank God those problems are long, because I'll need to tell you about English class, with Miss Valentine...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Julie Barks  
  
Team Biotechnic  
  
June 6th, last day of school  
  
8:45 a.m.  
  
Flashback to English Class  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
*deep sigh* Finally, the day I've been waiting for is here! June 6th, last day of school! But of course, it's another 8 hours until I never have to see the doors again... or at least for another 8 weeks. So I guess it isn't that bad. And sweetness, I get to have English first, with Miss Valentine! She is by far my favorite teacher! So at least I get to start the day off with something good.  
  
"So class, I hear it's the last day of school..." Miss Valentine began, but I wasn't really paying attention, for I was distracted by a paper airplane that hit my head. I picked it up from the ground and it read: "boring as hell, isn't it?" Hah, my best friends tell me everything, don't they? Miss Valentine continued on with her speech about the last day of school, but I was too busy writing a poem I've been working on. Scniz, this poem is getting pretty good, maybe I could use it as a song. As I kept writing, Brad, the guy who sits behind me, taped me on my shoulder. I turned around and smiled, heheh, I kinda have the hotts for him, and he whispered to me, "Hey, move your head, I can't see Miss Valentine." *rolls eyes* What a typical Biotechnic guy IOW has the hotts for Miss Valentine. I'll never have a chance with him. *looks over at Brad* Maybe that's a good thing *watches Brad drool over Miss Valentine* oh yeah, I'm happy I don't have a chance with him. This is what sucks about English, all the guys stare at Miss Valentine in *cough* certain ways that girls wouldn't. It gets sickening. We're 12, and she's 27! They'll never have a chance with her yet they try to get something. "So class, today I have decided to have free play outside," Miss Valentine caught my attention. Holy crap, NO!!! I hate it when she let's us have free play! All of my guy friends that I play with drool all over Miss Valentine while us girls play. It's so sickening! *rolls eyes again* Miss Valentine is letting all them out now. "Oh, but Miss Barks, I would like to see you." Saved from drool, shniz! "Did you loose this?" So that's where my notebook went! Miss Valentine had it this whole time! "Umm. yeah, that's mine."  
  
"Well, Ms. Julie, I'm sure you'd find this an invation of privacy but I looked through some of your poems. They are quite good."  
  
Oh, God, Miss Valentine, I don't give a shit, it's the last day of school, I don't care if my poems are good.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Julie Barks  
  
10:00 a.m.  
  
Math class  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Ok, so that conversation went on forever, and God it was BORING AS HELL!!!  
  
"MS. JULIE BARKS, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Mr. Redfield sounds pissed. Oh crap, I forgot, we're in Math class, he can here me. Damn, well, I guess this means detention on the last day of school. God, and this is the first detention I've ever gotten. Fuck. "MS. JULIE BARKS!!!" Shit. "THAT'S IT MS. JULIE BARKS! YOU'VE GOT AFTER SCHOOL DETENTION!!! AND A TRIP TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!!!" *rolls eyes* School sucks. *takes the detention slip and campus pass and walks out of Math room* Well, I've been to the principal before, he's friggin evil, but at least he understands cussing. I'll be out in no time.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Julie Barks  
  
10:01 a.m.  
  
Principal's Office  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
*sits down in a chair* Well, nutrition is kinda soon, I hope Chief Irons won't be mad at me, because he never is. We just sit and talk about his past career as mayor of Raccoon City. He's crazy, I swear.  
  
"Ms. Julie Barks." Mr. Irons said coldly. God, why the hell does everyone call me Ms. Julie Barks?! Damitt, it's just Julie!!!  
  
"Well, then Ms. I mean, Julie." Mr. Irons just looked at me with his sly look. Oh great, why can everyone here me?!  
  
"Because you are speaking Julie." Mr. Irons said again *whispering* I think I'll just keep it down from now on.  
  
"Mr. Irons."  
  
"Now, Julie, if I am to call you an informal name, perhaps you should do the same to me."  
  
"But Mr. Irons."  
  
"Just call me Chief."  
  
*whispering* Ok, now Mr. Irons. I mean "Chief" is really creeping me out. Since when. oh forget it.  
  
"Now Julie, what are you in here for?"  
  
"Cussing, Chief."  
  
*whispering* "Chief" is taking awhile to respond. Maybe I'm in huge trouble. Oh shite.  
  
"Well, that's perfectly understandable!" "Chief" said with a huge smile on his face. "These fucking teachers always send you kids in for cussing. Who the fuck do they think they are?! They cuss at you little shits all the time!" "Chief" started laughing histerically, so I laughed along. What a lovely 20 minutes this will be.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Julie Barks  
  
10:23 a.m.  
  
Nutrition  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Oh thank the Lord!!! I am out of this class!!! And I get to hang out with my friends!!! Yes!!! I've been waiting for this all morning!!! Oh, but wait, this is my last nutrition with my friends. I won't ever have another nutrition with them again. I will no longer see them for an hour every day. YAHOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Oh come on, Julie, you know you love us." Brian, my best pal, said.  
  
"Yeah, of course I do, but hey, I'm sick of dealing with those bitches." *points to a group of girls*  
  
"Excuse me, what did you say about us?" Kasy walked up to my friends and said.  
  
"You heard me perfectly well. In fact, I'll say it again. I'm sick of having to putt of with your shit. It's making me sick. All of you bitches should die."  
  
And how wonderful to start nutrition.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Julie Barks  
  
10:27 a.m.  
  
Nutrition  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
*ducking with backpack over head* Shit, look what I got my friends into this time. After I called the 4 most popular bitches in my school "bitches", they started yelling at me, and my friends stook up for me. So then the popular bitches started screaming at my friends, and then we saw Forest (one of the narks, or "yard aids") coming so all of my friends and I climbed under our backpacks to shield us from Forest's rafth. *hears Forest yelling at the popular bitches* This is classic.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Julie Barks  
  
Team Biotechnic  
  
10:45 a.m.  
  
History Class  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Now today class I will..." Wow, Mr. Aiken sounds more drugged up than normal. Oh, yeah, did I tell you? Team Arkley's History teacher came down with a sudden illness so Ms. Chambers left our team for theirs. Yeah, typical, just plain typical...  
  
"Well today I have got a special ativity to you..."  
  
Special, my ass. Everything about Mr. Aiken is special. First of all, he's kind of been on drugs ever since he left S.T.A.R.S. and he is in desperate need of anger managment. Here, watch... *watches Mr. Aiken watch a kid throw a piece of paper at his friend in the other row* Ooooo this will be good *ducks under her desk*  
  
"MATT!!! I'VE TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES!!! YOU LITTLE SHIT, YOU DON'T THROUGH PAPER IN MY CLASS!!! YOU COULD HAVE HURT SOMEBODY!!! NOW WRITE ROMAN NUMERALS FROM 1-1,000 ON THE WHITE BOARD!!! NOW OR IT'S DETENTION FOR YOU!!!" *watches Mr. Aiken cool down and gets up from under desk*  
  
See? He's one crazy mofo... I miss Ms. Chambers! She was nice to us, and never yelled at us like that *stares at Mr. Aiken* But the past is the past and you can't change that, which really bites. *watches Matt right 4 in Roman numberals on the white board* Low and behold, Mr. Aiken doesn't know that Matt can only count up to 5 *rolls eyes*  
  
"Miss Julie Barks..." Mr. Aiken started  
  
GOD DAMITT! IT'S JUST JULIE!!!  
  
"Please move your desk back and everyone do the same as Miss Julie Barks."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Julie Barks  
  
Team Biotechnic  
  
10:55 a.m.  
  
History Class  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Phew, done with that. That took forever, and Mr. Aiken had another outburst. *watches Chad right 6 in Roman numberals on the white board* Gum chewing...  
  
"Now class, I've decided to give you a donut pardy!" Mr. Aiken sounds excited. Mmmm donuts...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Julie Barks  
  
Team Biotechnic  
  
11:20 a.m.  
  
History Class  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
*munches on a donut* heheheh, I got last one. Well, class ends in 10 minutes. I better get my one last look at this room... *turns around and look at the powdery mess as she watches kids through donuts at each other*  
  
"Hey, Julie," Babs, my friend, finally is speaking to me today! Took her awhile!  
  
"Yo, Babs, took yah some time to speak to me!" *leans against a desk* Babs is leaning next to me. Heh, mash best friend is such an interesting person...  
  
"Yeah, well, you know, we don't have Math and English together, and I was in Iron's office for some good dead I did at nutrition, so there wasn't much time to talk." Babs, a good girl? Since when?!  
  
"Babs, you've been my best bad buddy, since when did you do something good?"  
  
"I'm just kidding! Irons just wanted to see if I would be going to this school next year. Remember, a lot of people are leaving?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. So, are you going to the new school?"  
  
"HELL NO! Julie, I lubs yah guys here, I can't go to a new school!" She and I did our stupid handshake that we have had since 5th grade and continued eating our donuts. What a beautiful life...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Julie Barks  
  
Team Biotechnic  
  
11:35 a.m.  
  
Science Class  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Wonderful Science class. Wonderful Prof. Wesker. Wonderful, just plain wonderful.  
  
"Class, for the last day of school, I have conducted something you might find interesting." Ohhhh Prof. Wesker looks so evil saying that.  
  
"We are going to invent our own soda!" Prof. Wesker smiled a little and proceeded on with his instructions. *looks at the white board* Oh shit, how in the hell can I remember this?!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Julie Barks  
  
Team Biotechnic  
  
12:10 p.m.  
  
Science Class  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
*looks at her glass* This definitely isn't soda. I forgot something, I must have. *looks at other people's glasses* Yeah, I missed something. There's is blue, mine is brown. Mine looks normal, theirs is weird. Strange, considering I'm one of the outcasts in here. Oh crap *looks at whiteboard* I forgot to putt in the "T-Anoyance" chemical. WTF is that?! That's not in soda! *watches everyone swallow their drinks* Screw it, I'm not being graded on this, I don't care... *downs her glass*  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Julie Barks  
  
Team Biotechnic  
  
12:34 p.m.  
  
Lunch  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Ahhhh *sighs* the last lunch with my friends. I'll really miss 'em, yah know? Wait, what the hell am I talking about?! I'll see them all the time over summer! *watches her friend Garrett steal her backpack* Perhaps I won't miss 'em at all...  
  
"GARRETT!!! GIVE ME MY BACKPACK BACK!!!" *begins to chase after Garrett*  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Julie Barks  
  
Team Biotechnic  
  
12:46 p.m.  
  
Lunch  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
*putts her backpack in her locker* Well, finally after chasing after him, and throwing a few punches, I finally got my backpack back, but it wasn't easy. Garrett put my backpack in the boys' locker room! That jerk! I dunno why I'm even friends with him! I had to bribe a few boys to get it back for me with the last of my lunch money. I swear Garrett is lucky to be alive!  
  
"Hey, Julie, got a minute?" Brad, my English crush, is talking to me. Wow, perfect timing lover-boy, it's the last day of school...  
  
"Hey, Brad, what's up?"  
  
"Not much, Julie. Hey, I know you've been eyeing me during English class..." Oh lovely Brad, just tell me that you're fialing a restraining order *rolls eyes*  
  
"Oh, well, yeah, Brad, you sit behind me and poke me every 6 seconds. A little tough not to eye you..."  
  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I like you too..." Who in the hell said I liked him? I think he's cute, but God! He's an ass!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Julie Barks  
  
Team Biotechnic  
  
12:50 p.m.  
  
Lunch  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
*putts her hand on her cheek* He kissed me... Brad Magell just kissed me on the cheek... *smiles* and then promptly declared that his girlfriend was better than me and told me he'd date me if he wasn't in a relationship. *rolls eyes* That's it, I've givin' up on junior high boys. I'll just wait until high school. It's not that far away, I can last. Besides, boys aren't everything. I guess that's the good part about my life.  
  
"Hey, Julie, c'mon, the Yu Gi Oh card players are getting into a huge fight! It's great! I've got popcorn!!!" Aww Brian, he's the best...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Julie Barks  
  
Team Biotechnic  
  
1:10 p.m.  
  
Lunch  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
*munches on popcorn* They've been at it for a good 20 minutes. I wonder what they were fighting about... *throws popcorn in the trash* Oh well, better get going to metal class. The bell rings in 5 minutes and I want to be early to class for no good reason. *hugs all of her friends and charges off for metal class* Perhaps... I will miss them...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Julie Barks  
  
Team Biotechnic  
  
1:10 p.m.  
  
Metal Class  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
*whispers* Shhhh it's S.U.R.F.E.R. I still have no clue what that means, but it has something to do with silent, uninterrupted reading for 15 minutes. One more reason why I think this school sucks. I hate reading. It bores me. Or maybe I just hate it because it's required. Heh, that's probably it. --------------------------------------  
  
Julie Barks  
  
Team Biotechnic  
  
1:20 p.m.  
  
Metal Class  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Now class, you did an exceptional job on your final project. Here, Julie, would you help me pass these out?" Mr. Frost was getting excited. Metal class has been a blast; so many new people I've met, and I had to have known everyone in the class. Well, suppose I'll keep in contact with most of them during the summer.  
  
"Sure, Mr. Frost, I'll help."  
  
"Good, good," Mr. Frost gave me some metal projects to hand back to the students. Robbie, B+... Matt, A-... John, A++... me, A..  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Julie Barks  
  
Team Biotechnic  
  
1:25 p.m.  
  
Metal Class  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Good, all of the projects are handed out. *looks at hers* I'm glad I got an A. This small stool was pretty damn hard to make, and I must have screwed up at least 20 times.  
  
"Yo, Julie, you're a pretty cool gal," Greg came up to me. "I was wondering, do you wanna hang with me during the summer? I'm sure it would be a blast." Greg was blushing a bit. Heh, metal class rocks *grins*  
  
"Why, sure, Greg, I'd love to."  
  
We exchanged phone numbers right when Mr. Frost made his next speech.  
  
"Ok, class, I'm not in the mood to give a speech, so, umm... ice cream party!" Mr. Frost had a whole bunch of ice cream on a table that he passed out to us all. I was THE ONLY girl in that class, so all of my friends in this class are guys. I guess it's not all that bad, it's actually kinda fun. Mr. Frost suggested that perhaps we go outside to eat. Yah know, don't wanna get metal all sticky. So here we are, walking out into the fields, and I think the guys are getting the same idea that I am. *winks at John and John winks back*  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Great, Robbie read my mind... --------------------------------------  
  
Julie Barks  
  
Team Biotechnic  
  
1:45 p.m.  
  
PE Class  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
*starts walking* Great, for PE today, we get to run. Lovely way to spend the rest of the day, isn't it? Fun Runs suck... We get to run a whole mile and then do whatever we want. But first it's the mile. Well, at least I'm fast, and there's something good on the other side! *starts to run again*  
  
*walks again* The worst part about running the mile is my friend Marilyn always cusses the boys out, and we end up getting chased and have to run faster. See, prime example:  
  
Marilyn: "Shut up you dickheads!"  
  
Group of boys: "Make us, bitch."  
  
Marilyn: "What did you just call me?!"  
  
Group of boys: "BITCH, YOU WHORE!"  
  
me: "You cross dressing cum whores, how dare you say that to my friends!"  
  
Group of boys: "Shut up, fat ass."  
  
me: "Look, I don't find Mr. Burton sexy therefore we have nothing in common!"  
  
And then the boys chase after us, and we finish the mile and throw basketballs at boys we hate. Lubley, isn't it?  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Julie Barks  
  
Team Biotechnic  
  
2:00 p.m.  
  
PE Class  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
*deep sigh* This is my last 10 minutes of PE, my last 10 minutes of the 7th grade! I can't believe it's come down to this! *beams another boy in the head with a basketball* I mean, I've been waiting for this moment forever, but I've got an hour of detention after this! I already called my mom, and she really doesn't care, but still! I can't believe 7th grade is ending like this! *beams another boy in the stomach with a basketball*  
  
"All right let's bring it in, shi heads!" Did General Burton just call us "shi heads"? That was REALLLLLLLLLLL OFFENSIVE there, General Piss-Head... *rolls eyes*  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Julie Barks  
  
Team Biotechnic  
  
2:08 p.m.  
  
PE Class  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Class, it's been a lovely year, but I'm afraid it's over..." I think I just saw a tear fall from General Burton's eyes. Is he actually sad about this?! What a fruit!!! *laughs*  
  
"But it is, now all you kids get out there and have a blast, cause you'll be back in hell in no time!" General Burton gave us an evil grin and then dismissed us. I'm wearing my PE clothes to detention, I don't think anyone will care. Well, detention, HERE I COME!!! *rolls eyes*  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Julie Barks  
  
Team Biotechnic  
  
2:10 p.m.  
  
END OF JULIE BARKS  
  
-------------------------------------- 


End file.
